


Giving a Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Giving a Bath

Edith finished making breakfast and looked at Clint.

Her youngest son was covered in baby food.

So most of the food was on Clint's body rather than inside his stomach.

"Oh, Clint what a mess you have made." said Edith.

Clint just giggled, waving his spoon.

Edith smiled.

"Well time for a bath." she said picking Clint up.

She filled the tub with warm water and put some soap in it to create bubbles.

She placed Clint in the tub.

Clint cooed and giggled while playing with the bubbles.

Edith washed Clint and dried him and dressed him in new clothes.

He looked adorable in a hoodie.


End file.
